


ANGEL ON FIRE ▹ supernatural[2]

by fandomlover727



Series: Jenna Kline [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angry Chuck Shurley, Angst, Awesome Rowena MacLeod, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bad Parent Chuck Shurley, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Mary Winchester, Caring Rowena MacLeod, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Character Death, Chuck Shurley is God, Confused Jack Kline, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Jack Kline, Dead Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, God Was Never On Your Side, Harm to Children, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Lucifer's daughter, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Mild Language, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naive, Nephilim, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Parent Sam Winchester, Power Imbalance, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Protectiveness, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Resurrection, Rowena MacLeod is So Done, Sad, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sassy Rowena MacLeod, Soulless Jack Kline, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death, Twins, Violence, Writer Chuck Shurley, clueless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover727/pseuds/fandomlover727
Summary: ANGEL ON FIRE| "i'm standing in the ashes of who i used to be".[SEASON 14][DISCLAIMER; I do not own supernatural or anything from the show, all rights go to the creators and owners of everything. I only own my OC and nothing else]





	1. SUMMARY

Jenna Kline knew what it felt like to lose someone you loved, she experienced that the day she and her brother were born when both her mother and Castiel died. The only two that believed in Jack and Jenna's ability to be good were taken away from them. Castiel was raised from the dead accidentally by the twins, but their mother was forever at peace in heaven.

As time went on, she began to lose more and more people. Jack when he ran away, a lot of people in apocalypse world who died fighting with them against the angels, Gabriel when he died helping them get back to the real world, Nixon who was killed then resurrected by her biological father, and then her biological father who tried to kill them.

Lucifer stole Jack's grace and a portion of Jenna's. Although it wasn't much, it sent her right back to where she was when she was first born. Her powers didn't work on command, they were reacting on whatever emotions she felt.

But the biggest loss of all was Dean Winchester. He wasn't dead, but he let the AU Michael possess him to save Sam, Jack, and Jenna from Lucifer. Dean and Michael killed him together, but then he broke the deal he made with Dean and officially took over.

It has been weeks since that unfortunate day. Jack was human, she wasn't in control, Sam was throwing himself into his new hunters community and to finding Dean so he wouldn't be able to feel the pain of losing his brother again, Castiel was mostly dealing with looking for Dean and trying to figure out what they were going to do with Nick(Lucifer's vessel who survived), and Mary was hunting with the others.

Jenna wanted her dysfunctional family back together. Whatever it takes. 


	2. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna's dealing with the aftermath of the last book, meanwhile, the others are on the hunt for Dean and Jenna receives much-needed comfort from a fried.

It had been weeks since the battle between Lucifer and Michael, the one where Michael killed Lucifer and broke his deal with Dean. Michael disappeared with Dean as his vessel and Jenna had never felt so utterly weak in her life. She was useless. 

 Lucifer only removed a small portion of her grace but it still caused a huge impact inside the girl. She had no control over her powers, they only come out when she was intensely feeling an emotion such as anger or pain. She felt like the same girl she was right after she was born.

She felt like an absolute failure. She wasn't able to stop Lucifer from stealing all of Jack's grace, she wasn't able to save Dean from being taken over by Michael....she couldn't do anything. All she could do was break glass during an emotional outburst. That's it.

Jenna rarely wanted to be around everyone else(besides Jack or James), the guilt consumed her. She was found either in her bedroom or Jack's. She was comfortable around Jack because, in her mind, he was the one person that would never ever leave her side. They were twins, together until their end.

The two were located in Jack's room. To anybody else, they were sitting in silence creepily. But the two were talking through their mind link. Neither knew why but somehow that wasn't erased all together when Jack lost every ounce of grace he had. They were grateful for it, the only way they felt like they could keep going was the reminder that they could be there for each other even when they were in different places.

A knock on the door put their conversation on hold. Sam entered the room, a mirthless smile on his lips as he checked on the twins. "Hey" Sam greeted simply.

"Hey" Jack repeated. Jenna stayed silent, not knowing what to say to the gentle giant. "I, uh...chatted with Bobby" Sam started, sitting down on the bed to face both twins.

Bobby had been training Jack on self-defense, the boy was adamant on learning how to fight and even hunt without his powers. Jenna preferred to either train on her own or with James, her friend from apocalypse world.

"It was fine" Jack replied, grabbing on to his sister's hand for comfort. "Okay" Sam paused as he internally planned a speech to give to the two twins who were struggling. He felt terrible for neglecting the twins these past weeks since everything went down. He was so focused on finding Dean, dealing with Lucifer's vessel Nick being alive, and keeping up with his new hunter's network that he wasn't checking up on the twins as he should've.

"Jack, Jenna, I know this must be so hard. Without your grace, or with a chunk of it gone, without your powers...it's a lot, I'm sure. But you two can get past this. I know you both will. I have faith in you, both of you. And I believe in you both. And — " Sam's speech was cut off when his mother Mary entered the room. She needed his help. Sam was extremely reluctant to leave them until the twins reassured him that they would be fine.

"Jenna" Jenna looked over at her brother once Sam did leave. "Yes?" She asked, slightly confused about why he was talking out loud instead of using their mind link. "Will it get easier?" Jenna frowned over her brother's words. Jenna didn't want to lie and give him false hope that it will get easier with limited power. She leaned over and connected their hands together, squeezing his hand in comfort. She didn't say anything, they just sat in the silence that followed.

**MOL BUNKER, WAR ROOM:**

Sam had gotten a call from a demon who said he had Castiel hostage. Sam was gearing up, checking the weapons before putting them in the duffle bag. It was Sam, Bobby, Mary, Jack, Jenna, and Maggie. Maggie had become closer friends with the twins since she came to their world. She was a nice girl who, despite being smaller, was strong and wanted to sincerely help people.

"It's a trap" Mary said to her youngest son. "Yep" Sam said as he continued packing. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted to save Castiel. He had already lost his brother from Michael possessing him, the loss of Castiel would completely destroy both him and the twins.

"This guy's a..." Sam cut Bobby off. "Demon" Sam refused to look at everyone as he knew they thought he was insane. "He just told you he was a demon?" Sam looked over at the twins who spoke in unison. "Yeah" The moose-like hunter looked away as he continued packing.

"He seemed pretty proud of it, too" Sam sighed. "Yeah, they ain't a real humble bunch" Bobby commented dryly. "So, what do we do?" Maggie asked softly, eyes moving to Sam for instructions.

Sam loaded the gun in his hand before speaking. "We get Cas back" Sam then went back to leader mode. "All right, grab holy water, Devil's Trap bullets, angel blades, because whatever we're walking into..." Bobby cut in. "It's gonna suck" He spoke bluntly.

"Exactly. Maggie, you're with Bobby. Mom, you're with me" Jenna understood why Sam didn't include them in this. Jack had no powers and was still learning how to fight while Jenna had a bit of power that only came out when she was emotionally unstable. Even if they had been training, it was too early to go take down a bunch of demons. 

But Jack didn't feel this way. He felt useless ever since all of his grace was stolen. He didn't have anything left, not like his sister who had gotten lucky. Jack's need to help others constantly never stopped. He wasn't gonna just stay back and let them fight the bad guys on their own.

"I'm coming, too. I know I'm not as strong as I used to be, but... I can help" Jack paused for a moment. "I have to" Sam noticed how Jack felt helpless, a feeling he had been all too familiar with his entire life.

"Listen, kid..." It was Sam's turn to cut off Bobby. "Okay. Grab your gear" Jack smiled to himself before running off to do just that. The rest of the hunter's attention gravitated to Jenna. "I'll stay back, watch over the bunker" Jenna looked down at her hands, refusing to make eye contact with the others.

**BUNKER LIBRARY:**

Jenna went straight to the library, going through some old books just to do something, anything. Everyone was getting ready to leave and Jenna was trying to avoid them. Unfortunately for her, there was a certain hunter who wouldn't leave without checking up on her.

"Jenna—" The brunette turned to see Sam in the entrance, looking at her with worry. "Hello, Sam" She greeted, keeping her voice as neutral as she could.

"You know you can come with us, right? James told me that you've been training with him. He says you're doing really good" Jenna slightly smiled at the mention of her friend before curling her lips back into a neutral line.

"I'm okay with staying here" Jenna noticed how worried Sam was over her. "I'm fine, really I am. I just don't think I'm ready" Before Sam could reply, she started to walk out of the room but not before turning around to say, "Watch over Jack, keep him safe".

**THE BUNKER, LATER:**

The bunker was pretty much empty now. The hunters were either on their own hunts or assisting Sam in saving Castiel. It was empty, all except for Jenna and James.

James practically dragged Jenna into the common room and made her sit down. No one was around so James knew he could get Jenna to talk, to tell the truth.

"I'm fine, James" She repeated. "No, no you're not" The boy argued. "I am, I swe—" James cut her off. He wasn't just gonna let her keep lying to herself. He wasn't good with doing this kind of thing, to approach a situation like this where so much emotion was put into it. But he sucked it up because Jenna was his friend, one of his best friends.

"You keep pretending that you're fine so nobody worries about you. And you're able to fool everyone, everyone but me. You're hurt and you're in pain. Why won't you admit it?" James questioned.

"I can't keep whining about my problems, they're dealing with more—" Jenna stopped when he scoffed. "What?" James realized what was going on inside of her.

"You blame yourself, don't you? You feel like you don't even deserve to miss him" Jenna looked at him sadly, not even bothering to hold back any tears.

She knew he was right, he had figured out what her twin brother couldn't even realize. She missed Dean so much but she felt as if she shouldn't. If she had just killed Lucifer and Michael, Dean would be at the bunker celebrating their victory. He wouldn't be trapped by Michael inside of his own body.

"I miss him, James. I miss the nicknames he gave me. I miss our western movie nights. I miss his odd ways of trying to protect and comfort me. I miss him and I feel like I don't deserve to. I wasn't as close to him as Sam and Mary and Cas, why should I burden them with all of this" James didn't say anything, just pulling her into a hug, kissing the top of her head as she cried in his arms.

 


	3. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the others are out trying to locate Michael(possessing Dean), the twins go on a journey to visit their mothers' parents to find more about the woman who gave her life for them.

**BUNKER COMMON ROOM:**

Jenna hadn't left Jack's side since he came back all bruised and battered from fighting demons. The girl refused to let Jack get hurt again so she stuck protectively by his side.

The two were walking to the common room when they heard a conversation that they were missing. "And yet every time I look at him, all I can see is the supreme agent of evil..." The twins made their presence known to Bobby, Mary, Castiel, and Sam.

"You talking about our dad again?" The four whipped around in shock, not expecting the twins to even be out of their rooms yet. Sam's mouth parted open slightly as he tried to come up with something to say to them, Lucifer and Nick were heavy subjects for both twins.

"We understand. Being around Nick...it's hard for us, too" Jenna spoke up, remembering the first time she got a look at Nick as himself and not Lucifer's vessel.

She had been looking for Sam. Maggie told her where he was, in the dungeon. Without thinking, Jenna went down there and saw Sam with Nick. The former vessel stared at her as she stared right back. But before either he or Sam could say anything, the girl left as she was flooded with memories of Lucifer.

"Uh, Jack, Jenna, we're going to need you two to sit this mission out. Not a permanent thing" Mary tried to ease into it, hoping she wouldn't upset either twin. "I know last time, I sucked when it mattered, and I need to improve. So...that's what I'm gonna do. Jenna is going to help me" Jack told them as he remembered how horrible he felt after failing to fight the demons.

"Alright, okay" Sam cocked his gun. "Let's go". 

**BUNKER LIBRARY:**

After talking with Nick, Castiel went to go look for Jack and Jenna. He wasn't too surprised to find them in the library.

They were constantly reading books that even so much as mentioned a nephilim or archangel in it. There were even times when they were reading about normal angels too. Anything they could to get information about what the hell was happening.

"Looks like about...two centuries of biblical lore. Light reading" Castiel spoke, getting the attention of the rather focused twins.

"We're researching how long it takes archangel grace to replenish" Castiel frowned to himself, looking between both twins with sympathy as he remembered what it felt like for him to lose his grace.

"Well, archangels being exceedingly rare, the data on that is woefully scant" Jenna frowned also. She was lucky to still have some of her grace left, but her brother wasn't so lucky. She felt guilty that she had more than him yet she was still upset and complaining to herself about it.

"The books say it can take from a month to—" Castiel stopped Jack. "A century. Yeah. Complicating factor being your human component, which slows the process" Castiel waited a second before speaking again.

"Jack, Jenna, um...mourning what you've lost...it's wasteful. Might be smarter to focus on what you both still have" Jack grew upset, angry even.

"You don't understand what we're going through" Jack snapped, slightly flustered at his own outburst. Castiel sighed, knowing that he would have to tell them about the time he lost his grace.

"Yes, I do...a little. At the time of the Great Fall, when angels were banished from heaven, I lost what I thought was everything. I had no grace, I had no wings. I felt hopeless and useless" Both twins absorbed the information.

"What did you have left?" Jenna asked quietly. She couldn't even imagine what it was like for Castiel to lose his grace. The twins had always been half human no matter what so they had a bit of an idea what human life would be like. But Castiel, he had been an angel longer than humanity had been around.

"Well, uh..well, I had Sam and Dean. But I had something else that was extremely helpful. I had myself. Just the basic me, as, uh...as Dean would say,  _without all the bells and whistles_. You know, Sam and Dean, they weren't born with their expertise. They've been at it since they were children. Failing, winning, developing over the years. Patience, persistence - those are skills too. The past, where you come from, that's important, but it is not as important as the future and where you're going". 

**KLINE HOUSEHOLD:**

Jenna and Jack felt bad for leaving Castiel without telling him where they were going, but they each knew that he would've tried to stop them. Both twins knew everything about their biological father and the life he came from but neither knew much about the life their mother came from.

The two took the bus all the way to their maternal grandparent's house. They knew they couldn't tell them who they really were, so they decided to pretend that they worked with Kelly Kline.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? We look like mom, they might catch on" Jenna looked at her brother with worry. To be honest that wasn't what the girl was worried about. She was more worried about slipping up, getting too emotional and having her powers act out.

Jack seemed to know what her true worry was, grabbing her hand comfortingly. "You'll be fine, sister" Jack stayed optimistic, having full faith in his twin.

The two took a deep breath as they arrived at the Kline's doorstep. Jenna's grip on Jack's hand slightly tightened before she knocked.

Not too long after knocking, a woman with a beautiful shade of silver hair answered the door. She looked beautiful and free.

"Can I help you?" Jenna could only think about her mother, how this woman raised her mother who gave up her life just to give birth.

"Mrs. Kline?" Jack spoke when Jenna was too lost in thought. "Yes?" She looked between the two, oddly noticing a resemblance to her daughter.

"We're friends...of your daughter. Kelly" A new man, Mr. Kline, walked to the door at the mention of his daughter. "Oh?" He glanced at the twins.

"My name is Jack, this is Jenna" Mr. Kline looked a bit shocked at their names. "So is mine! And Jenna is my sister's name" Jenna blinked back any tears that tried to burst out of her eyes.

"I know" Jack mumbled. "Well please, come in!" Mrs. Kline offered. The two gladly entered the house.

~

The four were now in the living room. Mr. Kline sat on a chair across from the couch where the twins sat while Mrs. Kline entered the living room with a glass for each twin to drink from.

"We were in the area and wanted to say hello" The twins smiled at Mrs. Kline when she set down the drinks for them. "Thank you" Both said politely. "Kelly always had such nice things to say about her family" Jack added.

"So how did you know our Kelly? Through work?" Mrs. Kline wondered. "She basically gave us our start" Jenna smiled at the fact that this was true, Kelly gave them their start at life.

"So you two were like her interns" Mrs. Kline stated. Before they could respond, Mr. Kline finally spoke up.

"Took you two under her wing. That's just like her" The couple chuckled. "We haven't heard from her in a long time" Mr. Kline added, slightly frowning at the thought of not knowing if his daughter was okay.

"Well, she went traveling, but she couldn't tell us where" Mrs. Kline corrected, trying to sound less brutal. "She really couldn't, Mrs. Kline" Jenna spoke softly.

 

Jenna's eyes traveled to a photo album that was already placed on the table. Mrs. Kline's eyes lit up when she saw what Jenna was looking at.

"Oh, please" Jenna opened the photo album to see what she assumed was old pictures of her mother. "Is that her?" Jack smiled brightly at the picture of his mother. She looked so much like them, a look of purity in her eyes, way before the world corrupted her.

"Mhmm. Sixth grade. She won the spelling bee. "Chrysanthemum" was the winning word" Mrs. Kline beamed with pride. "Lucky. We grew 'em in the yard" Mr. Kline added, smiling slightly when he saw the purity in Jenna's eyes just like he did with Kelly.

Mrs. Kline hesitated for a second before speaking up. "Forgive me, but, uh—Kelly told us she was pregnant. We didn't push for details, We felt she'd tell us more when she was ready" Jack slightly squeezed his sister's hand.

They had no idea that their grandchildren were sitting on their couch. The grandchildren who should be babies, but aged up as soon as they were born to keep themselves safe. They were half human like Kelly and good just like her.

"She, uh, gave birth. Twins, a girl and a boy" Jenna told them. The Kline's both laughed and cried with joy. "We have a granddaughter and a grandson" Jenna grew somber, though she hid it as best as she could.

"You do. And in the time I spent with her, she was an amazing mother. Her son and daughter love her very much" Mrs. Kline sighed. "I can just imagine".

"She would sing, and talk to them, even before they were born. She made them feel safe and wanted. We heard her tell them that it isn't fate, or her, or their dad who sets their path - it's themselves, who they choose to be" The two parents smiled with pride. They knew their daughter would be the best.

"I know it's nutty, but, Jack and Jenna here kind of look like her, see?" Mrs. Kline told her husband before holding up the young picture of Kelly. The resemblance was definitely noticeable now. The twins grew uncomfortable.

"I don't know. But, I hope someday to have a little of her courage and purpose" Jack finished his speech-like work when Jenna decided to speak up. "We didn't mean to intrude" She said.

"Oh, no, no, not at all" Mrs. Kline reassured the girl. "Hey, no" Mr. Kline said at the same time. Both were grateful to have the two coworkers of their daughter at their house. They didn't get to see their daughter anymore since she was working with the government. Having these two(who looked a lot like their daughter) there felt like having a piece of their daughter back.

"We just had to meet you" Jenna admitted. "If either of you see Kelly, tell her we miss her" Mr. Kline looked sad, he genuinely missed her. "We will. We miss her too" Mrs. Kline couldn't hold herself back, now hugging the twins. Tears were all around in everyone's eyes.

**BUNKER HALLWAY:**

Castiel was extremely upset with the twins as soon as they came back. Jenna had been proud that she didn't have an emotional, angelic outburst of sadness.

"Jack, Jenna, what were you two thinking taking that kind of risk?" Castiel started his scolding. "It wasn't a risk" Castiel started sputtering, flabbergasted at their naiveness.

"To-to go out there alone? Jack, Jenna, you two have been on the radar of every angel and demon and power broker in creation since the day you guys were born and I'm sorry, but you're not exactly yourselves" Both twins frowned.

"Weak, defenseless, and not in control you mean" Jack scowled. "I mean that the possibility of capture is real, yes" Castiel tried to correct, looking over at Jenna who looked ashamed of leaving the bunker and defying orders.

"We heard what you were saying, Cas, about us finding out where we came from. We never knew our mother. I thought the next best thing might be for us to meet the only real family that we have left, beside each other" Castiel sighed in frustration.

"That is not—" He stopped himself, calming down before trying to act more relaxed. "Did it help?" The twins nodded in unison. "And you didn't tell them who you were, did you?" Castiel questioned, looking between the twins.

"Of course not" Jack said truthfully. Jenna looked at her chosen father. "We wanted to. We wanted to tell them that we were their grandchildren. They actually thought we looked a lot like her" Castiel nodded in agreement.

"We...I should've told them that she died. But they love their daughter so much that I couldn't. I should've " Jenna admitted.

"What you did you did from a place of kindness. I suppose there are worse ways to be human than to be kind" Castiel reassured/praised the Nephilim.

"Really?" She inquired, not believing that not telling them was a lot worse. "Really" Jenna smiled softly. "I'm going to my room to lie down" She said before leaving. Jenna had no idea on the conversations that would unfold when she left, about Dean and Michael.

 


	4. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes back and the twins help Castiel with a case involving a teenage girl.

****

**BUNKER:**

Sam Winchester entered the bunker's common area with his brother, Dean. The elder Winchester brother had been mysteriously let go by Michael, leaving him and the others to wonder what Michael was up to next.

Dean was surprised to see all these people in the bunker, all the people from the apocalypse world that they saved were now running a base/communications area for the hunters there.

"Yep, there have been a few changes made" Dean's eyes moved towards a teen boy coming to talk to Sam, recognizing him as the boy that Lucifer killed before bringing him back from the dead.

"Hey, Chief—" Nixon froze slightly when he saw Dean standing next to Sam. "Yeah, not Michael any more" Nixon visibly relaxed at these words. "Right, Sam told us. Still a little bit tense around angelic stuff after what happened" Nixon referred to when Lucifer murdered him.

"Welcome back, want me to get the twins and Castiel?" Sam nodded, a friendly smile on his face. "Yeah, I didn't tell the twins yet" Nixon nodded before running off to get the angel and the twins.

"Chief?!?" Dean exclaimed, giving his brother an odd look. Dean had already been disturbed with the beard, chief was pushing it. "I asked them not to call me that" Sam defended himself, moving forward when he saw the twins walk into the main room.

Dean's eyes moved to the twins also when he noticed them, moving forward as well. Dean noticed the difference in the two, a slight difference that he still saw. They looked a bit more mature like they had grown up in the weeks he was away. But as soon as they laid their eyes on Dean, the childish yet adorable smile returned to both of them.

"Dean?" Jack managed to get out, overwhelmed with shock just as much as his sister was. "Hey, kids" Dean smiled through the pain. He had been held captive in his mind for so long, he missed so much including whatever new things they experienced since they were still a year or so old.

"Is it really you, this isn't a trick?" Dean nodded his head. "Yeah" The twins looked over at Sam for conformation, the moose-like man nodded to let them know that it wasn't Michael, it was 100% Dean Winchester.

Castiel came into the bunker's common room after hearing the news from Nixon, his eyes never leaving Dean as he stood on the left side of Jenna, Jack was on her right. Dean acknowledges Castiel with a nod and a slight smile.

Jack couldn't help but hug Dean. The older hunter was a bit startled but hugged back. When Jack let go, Dean looked over at Jenna while raising his eyebrows. "You're not gonna give me a hug too?" Jenna smiled softly before she hugged the hunter that had been missing for a while. Sam smiled when he saw Dean happy. He could pretend at least for a moment that all the bad things never happened.

"Dean" Castiel greeted, smiling just like everyone else. "Cas" Dean spoke back, glad to see his angelic best friend. Team Free Will 2.0 was back in the same room again.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to be there, but we feared that Michael would sense my presence" The angel apologized. "Sam told me. Ain't nothing" Dean's smile was weaker now, the tiredness starting to hit him.

"Where's Mary?" Jack asked when he noticed the female Winchester wasn't there. "She and Bobby stayed back in Duluth to clean up the..." Sam looked over at Dean briefly before looking back at the other three. "Uh, the situation" He finishes.

"Speaking of clean up, I need a shower" Sam stopped Dean before he left to go to his room. "Hey..." Dean gave his brother a look. "Still ok. I promise" The hunter lies through his teeth before finally leaving to go relax.

Sam's tiny frown at his brother's lie turned back into a neutral look as he spoke to the three remaining. "How's Nick?" Sam knew how Nick felt, they had both been Lucifer's vessels like Castiel and had gone through actual hell in some way or another because of it.

"He's..." Jenna stopped before she could even start explaining, she felt bad. If Castiel hadn't been so worried about them he would've had time to talk with Nick, to help him.

"He's gone" Sam took a slight step toward. "What?" Jenna flinched. Although he wasn't yelling, Jenna noticed the disappointment in Sam's eyes.

"He left a note, said that he had some personal business to attend to and he hasn't been returning my calls. He was in a dark place. Maybe he just needed some time" Sam decided not to press too much on the issue. "Alright, yeah, maybe".

"Sam...Dean, how is he really?" The twins were also curious. Castiel has explained once that humans tend to act like they are fine when they aren't, especially the Winchester's. They each worried about him.

"I don't know" Sam admitted. "Why would Michael just give up his vessel like that?" Sam repeated himself with an 'I don't know' to Cas' question.

"And why was Michael helping monsters?" Sam gave the angel his puppy-like look of utter sadness. "Cas, truth is we don't know anything".

~

Jenna had been reading in the library area when Jack told her that he saw the brothers packing up their things. The two made their way to the brothers and frowned at the thought of them leaving already after just getting Dean back.

"You're leaving? Already?" The brothers and Castiel hadn't noticed the twins until this moment, they internally frowned at the sad look on the twin's faces.

"Kaia's killer's in Sioux Falls" Jenna's eyes widened and she remembered Kaia and how the boys told her she was killed in the 'bad place', the world where the brothers accidentally got sent to when they were trying to hop over to the apocalypse world to save Mary Winchester.

"He, she, or it can hurt Michael. We've just got to figure out how" The twins felt guilty for everything that happened to Kaia, it had been Jack who roped her into this mess and Jenna ended up helping later.

"We'll get our things—" Castiel cut Jack off. "Jack, Jenna, that may not be the best idea" Both frowned at Castiel's words.

"Michael's our enemy too. We fought him for months. And Kaia—I'm the one who brought her into this I'm responsible for what happened to her. We want to help" Jack explained, wondering why they didn't realize how intertwined they were in this mess. It was hard to keep them out when they were already in so deep.

"Yeah well, not going to happen" Dean replied bluntly. "Because Jack's human now and my powers are sporadic and driven by my emotions" She repeated the same thing she was told every time she or Jack wanted to help on a hunt since Dean vanished.

"Jack, Jenna, maybe you just need a little more—" Jack cut him off once more. "Training? I've been training with Bobby and Jenna's been training with James" Dean sighed before stepping in.

"C' mon kid, look at you two. You're barely 100 pounds soaking wet" This upset Jack who walked away despondently. "Look, Jack, I didn't mean to be a dick" Jack ignored the man and kept walking.

"Jenna..." The girl gave him a sad smile. "It's okay I'll go talk with him. Just...be careful out there. We just got you back" She fake smiled at all three before leaving the room. 

**JACK'S ROOM:**

Jenna didn't even bother knocking before entering her brother's room. She wasn't expecting to see her brother packing his things up. "Jack..." The boy quickly spun around, he had been too focused on packing his things that he didn't hear his sister enter the room.

"You're running away?" She realized. "I can't stay here anymore, Jenna. I'm useless, nobody needs me here" The horrified look on his sister's face made Jack's heart hurt.

"You aren't useless and you are needed here. I need you here, please don't do this again" Jack stepped forward and brought his sister into a hug. "I'm always messing up, nothing I do seems to work out. I just need more time to find out who I am now that I'm human" Jack let go of his sister, although they were standing close as they continued to talk.

"I'm not letting you go out there alone. We're children and you've never explored the world without having any powers to back you up" Jenna frowned and thought for a moment. "I'm coming with you" Jack shook his head.

"No, you need to stay here. You have people that care about you here like Nixon and James—" She cut him off mid-sentence.

"And that doesn't mean a damn thing if you aren't here with me. I have a smaller fraction of my angel grace now and I can't control it. Some days it feels like everyone is terrified of me in some way, everyone except you" Jenna and Jack squeezed each other's hands in comfort.

"Are you sure you want to leave with me?" Jenna smiled sadly. "You're my twin brother and we stick together" Jack couldn't help but grin as he remembered that, no matter what happened, Jenna would be there. He didn't want to be selfish but he needed his twin sister.

**BUNKER MED ROOM:**

After packing their things in each of their backpacks, Jenna and Jack wrote their letters to their three father figures and got up to leave the bunker.

They inched their way to the staircase quietly until they both heard Castiel's voice along with another hunter, Jules. It sounded like it was coming from the Medical Room so both twins quietly walked to the room and opened the door.

Castiel and Jules were working on what appeared to be some spells while a human girl was laying on the cot. "Who's that?" Jack spoke up, his voice didn't startle Castiel who looked up for a moment to address the twins. "It's a girl. Lora. She's, um, she's been enchanted" Jack and Jenna looked at each other, the only context they had of something like this was from a Disney movie.

"Like ' _Sleeping Beauty'_?" Castiel looked back up from the spell work. "No, no, not like--This aging spell, it's killing her" The twins were puzzled at the situation. "Can't you just heal her?" Jack inquired.

"No, I tried. But for some reason, this magic, it's too knotted so we contacted Rowena. She suggested a reversal spell, and we're reading up on it now" The two both stared at the girl somberly before sharing a look. They turned around to leave but stopped when Castiel spoke again.

"Are you two going somewhere?" Castiel's voice was stern as he took notice of their backpacks. They slowly turned around, about to reply until they heard the girl, Lora, groan as she started to wake up. They both shared the same thought, they wanted to stay and help save the girl before they left.

"No," They both said in unison. Castiel squinted his eyes at the two, the twins knew that the angel suspected that something was going on but didn't say anything which made them realize that they wouldn't be able to escape that easily.

~

Jules and Castiel were talking over the ingredients while Jenna and Jack kept the girl named Lora company. She seemed to take a liking to the two, especially Jenna who she could relate to as she thought Jenna to be around sixteen years old like her brother.

The girl gestured over at Castiel Before quietly asking, "Is that your dad?". She knew that they were siblings because they looked so much alike so she didn't ask that. "One of them, yes" Jack replied, a chuckle escaping from his lips before he looked somberly at the girl like his sister did.

"Do you have any parents, or a sibling, or someone we could call so you won't have to be alone?" Jenna questioned. Lora was able to slightly smile at the girl before replying.

"My mum, but she probably hates me" There was something about how she spoke that caught their interest. "Why?" Jack kept his voice soft and quiet as he addressed the girl.

"Because I left, I ran away" The twins shared a glance at the others before turning back to Lora. "I hated school, I hated our crappy one-star fleet town and I hated her rules. I was sick of being treated like a kid. I thought I could make it on my own but then I met her" Jack nodded. "The witch" He added.

"She took me in, me and two other girls. At first, we didn't wanna leave, she fed us gave us all nice things" Lora took a deep breath and slightly shifted on the cot before continuing her story.

"She was...kind. She said having us there kept her young but then she..." Lora's voice started to waver as she became overwhelmed by her own emotions. "She got mean, she locked us up. Rachel started getting sick, just like this" Lora raised her hand that had become wrinkly as if she was withering away from old age. Her breathing continued to be shaky as she kept talking.

"Then Talli, the same thing" Her lip quivered as tears welled up in her eyes. "They withered away...to nothing. When your friend showed up I thought I was saved but then it started taking me, too, even faster than the others" She was now crying.

Jack was the most affected by this as he saw his sister in the girl, they looked similar too. He didn't want Lora to go through the pain and to never get to see her mom again. "Cas is gonna fix this, I promise" Jenna nodded in agreement, hoping this was true.

~

When Castiel and Jules started chanting the spell not too long after, Jack and Jenna stayed in the chairs that they placed by Lora's side to keep her company. When they finished chanting, everyone's eyes lingered over to Lora.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked. "I don't know" It seemed fine until Lora unexpectedly started to gasp for air as if there weren't any in the room and choke on nothing. "Lora!" The wrinkled skin moved up her body as the spell progressed more and more.

~

Lora has died, she wasn't breathing anymore and she didn't have a heartbeat. Her skin was extremely pale as she laid lifeless on the cot. Jack and Jenna were still in their chairs when Castiel made his way over and covered Lora's entire body with the sheet.

"Jack, Jenna..." Castiel's eyes flickered between the distraught siblings. "We let her die" Both twins had a grip on each other's hand as they started to cry. They turned to face Lora again.

"We're sorry, if we still had our powers, or could control them, we could have saved you" Castiel closed his eyes as he felt heartbroken for both the dead girl and the young twins, Jules had tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall.

An idea struck Jenna who was able to share in through their mind link that was weakening but was still there. They both stood up and Jack uncovered Lora's face.

"Jack, what are you doing?" The twins had a gleam of hope in their eyes. "The witch, where's her body?"

~

Jack, Jenna, Castiel, and Jules were over by the morgue area where they stored the witches body. Jenna opened the door and pulled the witches body out that sat on the tray. "The witch killing bullet, it's still in her" Both the angel and the hunter didn't understand what the twins were getting at. "Guess so" Jules commented.

"Jack, Jenna, what is this about?" Jenna and Jack shared a look, Jack decided he'd be the one to explain and stepped forward.

"The witch told Lora that she and the others kept her young. We thought it was a metaphor like the witch was stealing her youth. When you killed her maybe the magic kept working, sucking Lora's life force, trying to keep the witch young, to keep her alive but it couldn't work because the bullet was still inside her. So the magic worked harder and harder and consumed more and more of Lora, that's why the reversal spell didn't work. She wasn't cursed" Jenna yanked the necklace off of the dead witches neck. "This was".

The two made their way towards where Lora's lifeless body still laid on the cot. Jack grabbed a mini hammer from the mortuary tools and handed it to his sister as she set the necklace onto one of the small tables.

"Lora's life force, it's in here" Jack explained as Jenna prepared to destroy the gem inside the necklace. "Are you two sure?" They both took a deep breath before saying, "No" in unison as Jenna hit the gem and made it shatter.

Green smoke-like energy came floating out of the necklaces' gem and immediately floated over to Lora. It entered the gem inside the matching necklace that Lora had on. The four stood still as nothing happened for a few moments until the girl sat up and gasped for air as she came back to life, her skin now without wrinkles.

"What happened?" The four sighed in relief, Castiel glanced at the twins proudly while the two were smiling at Lora.

**JENNA'S BEDROOM:**

Jenna and Jack had parted ways and went to their respective bedrooms after deciding that they were going to stay at the bunker, at least for a little while longer. Today had shown Jack that he wasn't useless and this pleased his twin sister who wanted Jack to see how important he was to everyone, not just her.

After speaking to Jack, Castiel went to talk with the other Kline. Jenna heard a knock on her door and told whoever was on the other side to, "Come in". Castiel entered the girl's bedroom to find her sitting on her bed and reading a Bible like she seemed to do quite often as if she was studying it.

"Cas, hey" She greeted, setting down the book on her nightstand before giving the angel her full attention. "Jules is off. She's taking Lora back home to her mother" Jenna felt overjoyed for the girl, glad that Lora got to be with her mom again.

"I just talked to Jack, too. I wanted to tell you both that I'm sorry. I know you and Jack have been going through a lot lately, we've all been going through a lot lately, but it's no excuse. I just haven't been there for either of you, not the way I should of" Castiel told her exactly what he said to Jack. Jenna was puzzled at his words, not understanding why he was apologizing.

"You don't need to apologize, Cas. Jack and I, we haven't been the most open after everything that's happened" Jenna recalled their tense and timid behavior since everything that happened with Michael and Lucifer.

"Well, like I told your brother, you made me proud today. You both proved that you have both the mind and the heart of a hunter. I was thinking, I'll talk to Sam and Dean, but maybe...maybe we could all go on a hunting trip. Jack already agreed and seemed pretty excited" Jenna beamed in excitement but then calmed herself down.

"I just need to be sure that I won't feel any intense emotions, that's when my grace acts out. We were lucky that nothing happened today" Castiel smiled softly at the young girl.

"We'll work on that, too. I promise" Castiel then looked over at the Bible on her nightstand. "You're reading it again?" Jenna nodded, blushing with a sheepish expression.

"I know that I've read it a lot but it's one of the few connections I have to people like uncle Gabriel and our grandfather, God or Chuck, besides the supernatural books he wrote. I just like having a connection to them" She admitted.

Castiel couldn't help but be intrigued. Sam had told him that she'd read the entire bible from a motel they were staying at when she was only a few days old, the stories still captured her interest.

Castiel made his way over to her bed and sat down next to her. "You know, I was present during quite a few of these events if you would like to hear about it" Jenna perked up and opened the book to the page she was currently on.

"Ah, the Tower of Babel. It was only 37 feet tall, which I suppose was impressive at the time...".


	5. FOUR.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Jack, and Jenna start to work on a case while everyone else is gone doing their own thing.

**BUNKER:**

True to Castiel's word, the angel had taken the twins out for a few hunts which surprisingly ended well. Jenna refrained from using her powers because she wasn't fully in control. Even when she was, it would make her exhausted just to use them.

Jack had also been sick lately. She had thought he was dying until Sam told her that it was just a cold, something humans got quite often.

Currently, Jack and Jenna were in the kitchen. Nobody else was there, everyone on their separate hunts, which left Jack, Jenna, and Dean all alone at the bunker.

Jack was drinking coffee with his tablet next to him and Jenna was reading a book with her cup of tea in front of her. It was something that Sam introduced to her, tea, which he claims is a lot better for you than coffee.

They were sitting in a peaceful silence until Dean walked into the kitchen to see Jack adding an excessive amount of sugar to his coffee.

"Geez, what's up with the sugar?" Dean questioned as he got his cup of coffee. "Well, without my powers everything tastes different so, I can't get this how I like it" Dean then looked over at the other twin and frowned at what she was drinking.

"Are you seriously drinking tea?" He exclaimed although he wasn't upset. "Sam said it's supposed to be calming and is a lot better for you than coffee" Jenna exclaimed, looking up from her books for a moment to make eye contact with the elder Winchester before continuing to finish the page.

"Sam's turning you into him" Dean groaned to himself. "Speaking of Sam, have you seen him?" Jack perked up, remembering his conversation with Sam last night.

"He went to meet up with Charlie. You were on an overnight run to Mary and Bobby's place. He said it couldn't wait" He grinned goofily. "They're probably doing something really exciting!" Jenna smiles at these words, finishing her page and setting the book down.

"So he just left you two here, huh?" Dean was a bit shocked. Sam was a mother-hen to the twins along with Castiel, he wouldn't have left the twins at the bunker alone unless he knew Dean was coming back soon.

"Sam wanted someone here when you got back, he's worried about you" Jenna explained bluntly before taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, that sounds like him" Dean agreed, thinking of his baby brother. Sam was always worried about everyone just like Dean, it was a trait the two shared that they didn't necessarily inherit from their parents.

"Dean, what happened with Michael, no one blames you" Jack's words were completely true. If anything, the twins blamed themselves for not being able to kill Michael from the start.

"Cool, well I blame me, so..." Dean's pity party was interrupted by Jack's cough. "Jack!" The elder twin waved off his sister. "It's okay, Jenna" He reassured her. Jenna looked unconvinced but didn't press Jack further.

"Still with that cough, huh?" Dean tried to act casual but he was also a bit worried for the newly-human boy. "Maybe I'm allergic to sitting around doing nothing" Jenna made a small noise of agreement. It had been boring around the bunker as of late.

Ever since Dean came back, it seems like the other hunters that stayed at the bunker usually were only stopping by to use it as a partial home base and nothing more.

There was quite a feud on how trustworthy Dean was, considering he let Michael possess him in the first place. This caused a rift between Jenna and her two close friends, James and Nixon, who had wanted to defend Jenna's family but honestly couldn't.

The last few cases with Castiel had been a good distraction for the Kline's, they needed another one.

"Alright, what do you two want to do?" Dean slid next to Jenna on to the bench that connected itself to the table. "Hunt" Jack's words made it hard for Dean not to roll his eyes, internally wishing that Castiel hadn't taken them on those hunts.

"Sam says we can't go alone but Cas, Jenna, and I, we've been working cases" Jenna nodded in agreement. She enjoyed working cases and saving people's lives and she knew that Dean wouldn't be as overprotective as Sam or Castiel were when they went on hunts.

"And he said you two have been doing good on those" The twins beamed with pride, only for Dean to shut them down. "No offense, but Cas is an insurance policy on those hunts" They both slouched at the words.

"Sam's just trying to keep you safe, kay? He's a smart guy" Jack looked over at his sister who motioned towards his tablet. Jack unlocked it and opened the article that they had found. Jack was going to just send it out to the next hunter looking for a case, but this might just be their own.

"Look, Winston Mathers, dead, with what appears to be human bite marks taken out of the corpse" Dean looked interested now with an actual case presented to him. "Human bite marks?" Jenna nodded and decided to put in her input.

"Other people have gone missing, too" She added, taking another sip of the tea. "Sam's not gonna like it" Dean got up from his seat and pulled a sandwich from the fridge. "Sam doesn't have to know" Jenna couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought of lying to the man who was practically her father.

"Okay, you know what? You did good work. Okay? I'll go check it out" Jenna knew that wouldn't work. If Sam found out that Dean was going to go on a hunt alone, he'd send any available hunter to go with which was exactly what he'd do to either twin.

"No. We're supposed to have a partner for all hunts now, right? Us three can be hunting buddies" Dean was glad that he wasn't drinking his coffee at the moment as he knew he would've choked at Jack's unexpected words.

"Okay. A—Don't call it that. And B—you're gonna back me up?" Dean regretted how he phrased his words after seeing the insulted/hurt expressions that the twins shared.

"Dean, we need to do something. We could've killed Michael here, when we were strong enough, we could've. But there was so much going on and then everything else happened because we were distracted—" Jack rambled, expressing both his and his twins' shared thoughts about everything so far that happened.

"Hey! Neither of you did anything wrong" Jenna rose her eyebrows at how hypocritical Dean sounded and decided to stand up from her spot and add to the conversation.

"You didn't do anything wrong either. It still doesn't make it easier for any of us. It's not good for us to keep blaming ourselves for it, things might have turned out worse if we didn't do it the way we did. I agree with Jack, we need a distraction, and going on a hunt is a great one" Jack was the only person who had known she was feeling this way since they still had their mind link.

Dean caved in, walking off to call Sam to double-check that it was fine. This was a victory for the twins.

**DINER:**

Their first stop on the hunt was to chat with the locals. They were all dressed up in their fake FBI outfits. Jenna wore a white tank top blouse, black pants, black heels, and a navy blue cardigan. The boys were both wearing suits.

As they enter red the diner, Dean took a look around at the diner that was filled with all sorts of people from the small town. "This is Winston's favorite spot?" Dean questioned.

"His obituary said he loved having breakfast here every morning, which is sort of oddly specific" Jack explained, wearing a tan suit that matched the color of Castiel's trench coat.

"Yeah, when a young guy dies they never know what to put in those things" Dean then went up to the counter where one of the workers, a woman younger than Dean but older than the twins' physical appearance, was doing her job.

"Hi, there" Dean fretted, getting the brunette's attention. "Can I help you?" She questioned as she started pouring cups of coffee for the customers.

"Yeah, Agent Barry, FBI" Dean flicker his false FBI badge open. "These are my partners, Agent Charles—" Jack waved awkwardly. "—and Agent Rogers" Jenna smiled as calmly as she could, not wanting to seem too excited considering they were pretending to be very serious people.

"Wondering if you could give us some details on a regular of yours, Winston Mathers" Dean finished, not even trying his usual 'charming guy' schtick to get the woman to talk.

"Sure hon. Um, Detail #1–Winston's dead. Detail #2–huh, that's all the details" She made what would only be explained as the facial expression that represented a shrug, going back to what she was doing.

"Winston, dead. No details" Jack spoke out loud as he wrote it in his notepad, only stopping when Dean put a hand on his wrist for a moment to get him to stop before turning back to the waitress. Jack looked confused, Jenna sent him a reassuring message in their semi-weakened mind link to let him know that it was okay.

"Uh, you know, you're gonna want to be a little more helpful than that" Dean fake smiled at the woman who didn't seem to care at all about the presence of the 'FBI'.

"Listen, deep state, flashing a badge might work on people who don't have a working knowledge of the constitution..." The bell rang behind her where the chefs were, signaling that the food was ready to be delivered to the customers.

"—but that ain't me. Now, I gotta go earn some money" Jenna decided to take over, knowing what to do as she had seen the brothers do it many times as well as on tv shows.

"Or, you could stay here and earn some money too" Jenna flashed a smile when she pulled out her wallet and took out a good amount of money that caught the waitress's interest.

"I like the way you think" She sent a wink at the younger girl playfully before taking the money. "He, uh, came in here every day like clockwork but you really want to ask about Harper Sayles. Winston just started courting her" Both twins didn't understand the word 'courting'. Hell, they barely had much of a talk about dating and sex in the first place.

"What's courting?" Both twins asked in unison, looking towards Dean for the answer. The man tensed up slightly. He knew that his brother and Castiel had some sort of talk with them but he didn't want to mess up whatever it was that they said to keep their innocence still intact.

"It's what you do before you start dating" The Kline twins flashed back to the talk they were given. "And that's the thing you do before the sex" Jack received weird looks from the waitress and Dean. "That's what Sam and Cas said when they gave us 'the talk' " She added, using air quotations when she said the last part.

"Sometimes you just have the sex" The brunette grinned at Jenna with flirtation. Jenna didn't seem to notice, neither did Jack(which was a good thing because he'd probably become a bit protective if he found out the woman was attempting to court his sister), but Dean noticed and intervened as soon as he could.

"Okay, that's..." Dean paused for a moment, looking at the rooster glass figurine on the counter and turning it away awkwardly before trying to calm down the protective side of himself. "Who is Harper Sayles?" They got this answer from the interviews they had with a few townies that were at the diner, including the waitress.

_"Harper is a really sweet woman"._   
_"Everybody in town knows her"._   
_"It's been a sad life"._   
_"Prom queen in high school"._   
_"Very popular"._   
_"Boyfriend ran off on her"._   
_"She did not take it well"._   
_"Since then, well..."_   
_"Everything just seems to go wrong"._   
_"She's lost people, not people, men"._   
_"Men". "Men"._   
_A lawyer". "Florist". "Gym coach"._   
_"Now Winston?"_   
_"It just honestly seems like all she cares about are her books"._   
_"Romance novels, mostly"._   
_"Heroes and damsels"._   
_"Ask me—"._   
_"She is bad luck"._   
_"Bad luck"._   
_"She's bad luck"._   
_"Real shame"._

Dean looked over at the twins as uncomfortable as they were, all squished in one side of the booth at the diner. They heard the same story on repeat about this Harper girl. It was odd, bizarre really. Like their bizarre.

***

Dean had moved to the other side of the booth, leaving the twins on their side. It was a good idea since they always stuck together.

"Well congrats, Mighty Mouse, I think you found us a case" He praised Jack. "Thanks. What's Mighty Mouse?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

The waitress, who Jenna learned was named Wanda, delivered them the three pies Dean had ordered when he heard the twins say that hadn't had much pie when he was gone.

Dean had practically taught them to appreciate the delicacy that was pie when he realized that they weren't evil and that he had been wrong about them. It was something that became a routine, especially since nobody else at the bunker had liked pie, but they had stopped when Michael possessed Dean. They couldn't eat it without thinking of the man who had been taken hostage in his mind.

"Eat up. Pie is important" Dean dug into his pie, getting a bit of the whipped cream smeared on his lips. "Okay, can we ask you about what Wanda said about courting?" Jack finally brought up what the two had been wondering about back and forth in the mind link.

"I mean, we've seen romantic movies but neither of us have ever experienced it unless what you said about Rowena and Gabriel counts" Jack had originally thought that Jenna and James were dating until Mary told him that they weren't and explained that they might one day.

"No, definitely doesn't count" Dean winced mentally at the memory of him, Sam, and Castiel catching them at the end of....doing something inappropriate in the bunker.

"Okay, look I promise when we get back home I'll give you two the talk. Okay? The real version, not the bull crap that Sam and Cas told you" Jenna perked up. One of the differences between Dean versus Sam and Castiel is that he never sugarcoated anything. He would tell them the truth.

"Really?" Dean motioned for Wanda to bring them some coffee. "Mmmmh, right now we what we gotta find is Harper Sayles. I mean, that's just too much bad luck for one person" Wanda dropped off three cups of coffee, her eyes lingered on Jenna for a moment until Dean glared at her and made her leave. He didn't like the woman eyeing Jenna like that. Even if she hadn't known that Jenna was a year old, she was still physically a lot younger than her by at least five or so years.

"So, you think she's not human?" Jenna inquired, blissfully unaware of what had just happened. "Well, that's what we're going to find out," Dean said after taking a drink of the coffee.

"How?" Dean looked at Jack. "You ever read a romance novel?"


End file.
